


Jealous Much?

by TheBlueDevil16



Category: JackSepticEye (YouTube RPF), Markiplier (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Danti - Freeform, Jealousy, M/M, because I'm not that great at this to begin with, because dark is like that, but yeah, careful man, it's smut, not really - Freeform, pretty much, sin - Freeform, so much sin, you're going to need holy water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 02:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11221797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlueDevil16/pseuds/TheBlueDevil16
Summary: He pulled away slowly, a silver string connecting their lips.“G-Goddammit, are ya tha’ dense?” Anti breathed.“What?”“I was doin’ it t’ make you jealous, yeh dumb idiot.”Dark blinked, confused.Anti groaned.“Oh, ferget it.” Anti made to turn to go upstairs but was quickly slammed up against the wall, a rough pair of lips attaching themselves to the pale column of his neck.





	Jealous Much?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I'm not dead! But this definitely is a fic I've been working on and I started on it the beginning of May and I just now finished it. It is smut so there's that and it is Danti which is different then what I usually write but I've been trash for this ship so here we are. 
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoy!

Dark scowled, his brows creasing and mouth upturned. Sweat mingled with alcohol and a mix of sex hung in the air. He stared uncaringly at the two bodies grinding against each other, sighing in disgust before looking down at his red plastic cup.

He swished the non alcoholic beverage before taking a swig.

He can’t remember what he got, but it sure tasted terrible. His lips twitched at the taste hitting the back of his throat as he forced himself to swallow. Why was he drinking this foul beverage if it wasn’t alcoholic anyways? The demon wasn’t sure but he downed the rest nonetheless. He tossed the cup in a nearby trashcan before looking out into the sea of bodies, dark eyes flicking to different spots every now and then.

Why had he let Anti drag him here anyways? This was definitely not his cup of tea. He’d rather be at home, curled up in his chair, reading a good book where it was quiet and peaceful.

This was more Anti’s thing, music blasting so loud to where you could feel the vibrations in your body, alcohol, sex.

Dark backtracked.

Sex wasn’t Anti’s thing.

In fact, the older demon was about ninety nine percent sure the glitching demon was still a virgin.

Dark smirked at that before he stopped himself.

Why does he even care if the younger has never had sex?

Dark could get laid whenever he wanted, and he did. He was always bringing home some mortal every other day.

As long as they were willing to comply with him, he had no problem with who they were, whether they were male or female.

But they had to comply; rape was really messy in of itself, and the demon didn’t really feel like dealing with any of that.

Dark’s sharp eyes flickered over the heads of several people.

Speaking of, where even was Anti?

That ridiculous demon dragged him here along with him, only to disappear the moment Dark had turned around.

Dark’s mouth upturned into a scowl once more and he huffed quite childishly, crossing his arms.

He tugged at his collar; It was starting to get really warm. He had shed his suit for a casual t-shirt and jeans but even so, the heat was starting to get to him and his fingers itched to remove the top article from his body.

Moving away from his shirt, his fingers moved down to fish his phone from his back pocket.

The bright light caused him to wince, having been in the dark for so long, and it took his eyes a minute to adjust.

_00;57_

It was getting late, and he had to be up early for work the next morning.

Where the hell was Anti?

Dark worried-

_Worried_?

No, Dark doesn’t care for the green haired demon.

So why did he feel like he was lying?

Dark shook the thoughts from his head and made his way to the bathroom, pushing past several people dancing and drunk.

A sigh left his lips for the third time that night as he reached the door to the men’s restroom.

‘ _Finally._ ’

Pushing the door open, he felt his heart stop.

Well, he had found Anti.

The demon was against the sink, gripping onto it as some drunk guy grinded against him, lips attached to his neck leaving several hickeys.

Dark felt his blood boil as he marched over to them, yanking the guy back by his shoulder.

“Hey, dude, what’s the big issue? I found him first.”

“That happens to be my boyfriend,” Dark growled.

He was too out of it to realize the word boyfriend had slipped from his mouth.

Anti looked shocked as he stared at Dark, mouth open.

“He didn’t seem like he cared he was cheating then,” the guy slurred.

“Yeah, whatever, just get out of here.”

The guy raised his hands.

“Alright, alright. I’m going.”

The guy managed to stumble out of the bathroom before Dark turned to Anti.

“Dark, what-”

“We’re leaving.”

Anti went to speak again but the look Dark gave him shut him up, and he nodded numbly.

The older demon led him out of the crowded bar, and, making sure no one was around, teleported both of them home.

Anti, having not expected it, lost his balance, and ended up falling when they appeared in the living room.

He glared up at Dark.

“What th' fuck was tha' fer?”

“Shut up, will you?” Anti shut his mouth.

“You like acting like a slut?”

Anti glared, but said nothing.

“Forget it, I’m going to bed.”

Dark turned and began to make his way upstairs when Anti grabbed Dark’s shoulder and spun him around.

Annoyed, Dark opened his mouth to tell him to shove off, but was cut off roughly by a surprisingly soft pair of lips.

His eyes remained opened but Anti’s were shut tight, brows furrowed.

He pulled away slowly, a silver string connecting their lips.

“G-Goddammit, are ya tha’ dense?” Anti breathed.

“What?”

“I was doin’ it t’ make yeh jealous, yeh dumb idiot.”

Dark blinked, confused.

Anti groaned.

“Oh, ferget it.” Anti made to turn to go upstairs but was quickly slammed up against the wall, a rough pair of lips attaching themselves to the pale column of his neck.

A moan slipped from Anti’s lips as his mismatched coloured eyes slid shut.

Dark’s breath was hot against his skin as the older demon sucked and bit a mix of purples and blues into the pale skin. Moan after moan fell from the glitching demon’s lips, chanting the other’s name as though it was a prayer.

“ _D-Dark...f-fuck..ah..ngh..please.._ ” Thick strong fingers made their way up to the back of Anti’s head, threading themselves in the toxic green mess and tugged sharply.

A loud, high pitched moan fell from the green haired demon’s lips and his hands flew up to grip at Dark’s biceps. The older demon pulled away from his neck to look curiously at Anti. The other had melted into a panting mess, cheeks flushed, eyes half lidded as he stared at the other, pupils blown wide.

“ **Anti..?** ” Dark’s lips formed a smirk before he gripped the green mess and tugged once more.

Anti’s head was yanked back as he moaned loudly, a whine slipping through.

“ _D-Dark, please.._ ”

“ **Oh..someone has a kink for getting their hair pulled,** **_don’t they?_ ** ” Dark emphasized the last part by tugging sharply again at the younger demon’s hair and dropping his voice a few octaves, causing him to whimper loudly.

“ _Daaarkkk.._ ”

The older demon pressed his body flush against the other, giving a quick roll of his hips into the other’s body, causing the glitching demon to whine loudly.

Strong fingers thumbed at the scar on Anti’s neck idly, a hum vibrating in his chest.

“ **Wonder if I can make you come** **_untouched_ ** **..** ”

A whimper fell from the demon’s lips as he tried to roll his hips against the older’s.

“ **Ah..someone’s a bit needy aren’t they? A little..** **_impatient_ ** **..?** ” The older nipped at the younger’s jaw and neck, occasionally leaving a mixture of blues and purples here and there.

“ **Hm..hop up, Anti..** ”

The younger looked at the older demon, confusion settling in and evident on his face.

“ **Okay..when I say so, jump okay?** ”

A nod.

“ **Alright..jump.** ”

The younger complied, and before gravity got the best of him, Dark grabbed a hold of his thighs and wrapped them around his waist. He pressed his body flush against the younger’s, causing the other’s back to press against the wall.

Tanned fingers worked at the hem of Anti’s shirt, pulling it up and over his head, exposing milky smooth skin. Dark pressed a kiss to a shoulder before trailing his fingers down, ghosting over the pale stomach, stopping at the hem of the other’s jeans.

He made quick work of the button and pulled them down as far as he could make them, exposing the demon’s red tented boxers. A wet patch formed where his tip was located and he bucked his hips.

Dark pressed harder into him, stopping him from bucking his hips again.

“ **Ah..no, Anti.** ” Said demon whined loudly, letting his head fall back, exposing his hickey littered neck.

Dark growled at the display, memories of earlier that night flickering through his head.

He bent down, licking a stripe up the pale demon’s neck, before biting down harshly, sharp teeth piercing through the skin. Dark almost black red blood pooled slightly and trailed down, contrasting against the pale column.

Anti gasped sharply.

“ _W-what th’ fuck was tha’ fer?"_  He panted softly.

“ **You’re mine, got it? If I see another hickey on this neck that wasn’t caused by me, you’re going to regret it. Is that understood?** ” He licked the bite clean, before nipping gently at the other’s jaw.

Anti nodded gently, fingers going up to thread themselves in the dark hair at the nape of his partner’s neck.

" _I won’ do it again._ ”

“ ** _Good..._** ” Dark pressed his lips gently against Anti’s in a soft kiss, before trailing down to his neck.

Anti’s erection strained very uncomfortably tight against his boxers and he whined loudly.

“ _D-Daaaarkk.._ ”

“ **Hm..what?** ”

“ _D-Dark...t-touch me.._ ” Dark chuckled softly, trailing his fingers down, ghosting over his pale stomach to the hem of the boxers. He pulled them back slightly before letting them snap back against Anti’s hips, causing a whine to fall from the other.

Dark smirked, trailing his lips down to the pale collar bone, biting and sucking roughly at the skin.

“ **I’m going to keep you covered in marks..you’re mine. And I want everyone to know it.** ”

He drove his hips upward into Anti’s, causing a gasp to come from the glitching demon.

“ _D-Dark..p-please...jus’ fuck me already.._ ”

“ **Impatient, are we..?** ” Dark’s fingers trailed down to the bulge and ghosted over, a shaky gasp leaving Anti as he let his head fall back.

Dark bent his head to bite and suck at the underside of the other’s jaw as he added more pressure to the bulge, palming it.

“ _D-Dark..Dark.._ ” Anti whimpered. “ _Please, jus’ fuck me.._ ” Dark stopped palming at his hardened cock and moved up to the hem, before grasping at it and pulling it down.

Anti’s erection sprang up, smacking heavy off his belly and he gasped at the cool air hitting his heated member.

Dark smirked and touched the tip lightly, " **You want me? Beg for it.** ”

Anti’s breath hitched, shuddering as he let out a shaky exhale.

“ _P-please, Dark..please jus’ fuck me..f-fuck me so hard I can’ walk t’morrow..please..please, Dark.._ ” The green haired demon arched his back, pressing more of his body into the other’s.

“ **Well..since you asked so nicely.** ”

Dark drove his hips up into Anti’s, causing the other alternate’s head to snap back as he let a  high pitched whine fall from his kiss bruised lips.

“ _D-Dark..please..please..fuck me.._ ” Anti’s nimble fingers found the hem of Dark’s pants and began fumbling with the button, desperate to remove the article.

Dark chuckled and let Anti fumble with the button for a few moments longer, before deciding to take pity on him and helping him unbutton them, pulling them down to his knees.

A dark wet patch formed where his tip was located, and his erection strained within the confines.

Anti made quick work of his boxers, causing Dark’s erection to spring free.

Not wanting to waste any time, Anti took three of Dark’s thick fingers into his mouth, eagerly licking and sucking at them, coating them thickly with saliva.

When Dark felt his fingers were slick enough, he pulled them from Anti’s mouth with a soft pop, and trailed a finger down to his entrance, circling the digit.

Anti whined and pressed his body into Dark’s, causing the other to chuckle and push his finger in.

A gasp fell from Anti’s mouth and his head fell back as Dark worked his finger in and out slowly.

There was a slight burn to it, but Anti wanted more.

“ _P-please.._ ” A sob escaped kiss bruised lips and he bucked his hips.

“ **Impatient, are we..?** ”

Dark quickly added another finger, occasionally curling the digits as he pulled out before plunging back in.

“ _Hah..ha..nn..D-Dark.._ ”

Another finger was added and they fucked him fast and rough.

A high pitched whine came from Anti.

“ _P-please..jus’ fuck me.._ ”

Dark ignored the younger demon who let out another sob at this, continuing to finger the other deeply.

After a few moments, Dark pulled his fingers out and quickly spat into his palm before moving his hand down to his hard cock.

He quickly stroked at it, covering it in saliva.

After he felt he was lubed up enough, Dark placed the tip at the alternate’s entrance, rubbing his hole teasingly.

Anti whined. “ _D-Dar-_ ”

The older demon cut him off as he snapped his hips forward, filling the other in one go.

Moan after moan tumbled from Anti’s mouth as Dark pounded into him.

His long nails raked down the tanned skin of Dark’s back, leaving several angry red lines in their wake.

“ _M-more..h-hah..nng.._ ” Sobs escaped occasionally as tears of pleasure rolled down his cheeks.

Anti's mouth was open, releasing small mewls and whimpers as saliva dribbled out of the corner of his mouth.

Dark smirked and only drove into him harder. The small whimpers and whines tumbling from the other’s darkened bruised lips sounded like music to the older demon’s ears; however he wanted  ** _more_**.

Leaning down, he nipped roughly at the already hickey littered column, as his hips snapped roughly against the younger alternate’s.

He didn’t notice as Anti trailed a hand down, gripping at his neglected cock. He got a few strokes in before Dark slapped his hand away, growling lowly in his ear.

“You’re going to come untouched, do you understand me?” Anti whined but nodded nonetheless.

The green haired alternate arched his back, trying to fill himself more.

“ _D-Dark..please.._ ”

“ ** _Please what?_** "

The green haired alternate whined.

“ _S-Stop teasing..please._ "

Dark smirked, pulling out slowly until only the tip was in, before snapping his hips roughly back against Anti’s.

Anti let out a high pitched moan, arching his back again as the dark haired alternate above him continued to pound into him.

The younger demon felt heat coil in his belly and he cried out.

“ _D-Dark..I’m gunna- I’m gunna cum.”_

“ **Cum. But I’m not even close.** ”

“ _Ah..a-ah..nng..g-gunna..gunna cum..g-gunna- D-Dark!”_ White ribbons shot and covered the younger and older’s chests.

Dark groaned at the feeling of Anti tightening around him as he came, the younger glitching slightly as he continued to moan, chanting the dark haired demon’s name as though it was a prayer.

“ _Ah..ah..nng...D-Dark..m-more..p-please.._ "

Dark complied, pounding into him harder, so hard that the younger was bound to be sore tomorrow.  
  
He had already came, so he was already over sensitive, but the older demon still wasn’t close to cumming, and the younger was already close to his second orgasm.

“ **F-fuck, Anti..you’re so tight..** ” Dark groaned softly, holding onto the other’s thighs with a grip that was bound to leave bruises.

Anti’s arms wound themselves around Dark’s neck and he leant forward, burying his face in the other’s neck, panting heavily and moaning quite loudly.

This gave him a new angle, causing Dark to groan loudly, and Anti to cry out as stars exploded behind his eyelids.

The new angle allowed Dark to hit that bundle of nerves directly.

“ _R-Right there..! A-ah..Dark, r-right there!_ ”

Dark shifted his hips slightly and drove into him, hitting his prostate with each thrust.

Anti cried out, tears rolling down his cheeks as he felt the pressure in his belly burst and came for the second time, covering their chests again in white.

“ **Mmm..I’m gunna cum, Anti..F-fuck, fuck, I’m cumming..!** ”

Dark’s hips stuttered as he came, thrusting a few more times as he emptied himself inside Anti, before pulling out, panting softly.

Anti’s face was still buried in his neck and Dark could feel his breath against his skin as the younger panted heavily.

Realizing the other alternate wasn't going to let go any time soon, he slipped his shoes off and shrugged out of his jeans the rest of way with some difficulty due to the body wrapped around him, before making his way to his bedroom.

He laid Anti down before moving to leave the room, when a hand caught his wrist, stopping him.

“D-don’ go..”

He looked back at the younger demon, seeing the slight hurt in his eyes.

“I’m not,” Dark said softly. “I’m just going to the bathroom to get a towel to clean you off.”

Anti nodded sleepily, letting go of his wrist.

Dark smiled softly before making his way to the bathroom and grabbing a washcloth, wetting it in the sink.

He walked back to the bedroom, going over to the body lying in it, and began gently cleaning him off before cleaning himself off.

He took off Anti’s shoes and pulled his jeans off the rest of the way before getting into the bed next to him, where Anti immediately snuggled closer to him, resting his head on Dark’s chest and throwing an arm over his stomach.

Dark chuckled, wrapping his arm around the other alternate.

“Dark..?” Anti mumbled.

“Yeah?”

“What does this make us?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean..what are we?”

Dark stopped stroking the other’s arm and pondered his question.

“Well, what do you want us to be?”

“..I love you.”

“..Well, I love you, too.”

“Does tha’ mean we’re..boyfriends?”

“Mhm, now go to sleep.” Dark pulled the covers over them.

“Okay..g’night, Dark.”

“Goodnight, Anti. Sleep well.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! Sorry I haven't been posting all that much or updating but a lot of people seem to like He Definitely Fucked Me Over so I'm definitely gunna make sure I get on that, and I have a few more fics that I've been working on so there's that. But yeah, I've been working on this for a month and a half so I'm glad I could just finish it because Lord Jesus this was a lot. 
> 
> Anyways, hope you liked it and I hope you all have a lovely day! Smooches!
> 
> -A


End file.
